


Art: Pretty Warrior || Прекрасная воительница

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, Human!Kitty, Humor, Traditional Media, cat!Sigrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Сейлор-Киса и возмездие во имя Фрейи. И её волшебная кошка Сигрюн.Sailor-Kitty, who fights for love and justice in behalf of Freya. And her magical cat Sigrun.
Kudos: 7





	Art: Pretty Warrior || Прекрасная воительница

**Author's Note:**

> Котябрь, двадцать восьмой день.  
> Просто мне стукнуло в голову, что узор шерсти на лбу у Кисы такой же формы, как чёлка Сейлор-Мун)  
> C символикой Фрейи оказалось сложно, так что невнятная руна феху и атрибуты...
> 
> Drawing for Cattober - 28th day.  
> I just suddenly thought that the fur on Kitty's forehead has the same shape that Usagi's forelock. =)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/87/tx4GDypB_o.png)


End file.
